April 12th (FA)
土曜日。 Saturday 今日は創立記念日か。 Today is School Founding Day. もう少し寝ていたい。 I wish I could sleep just a bit more. なんでこんなに眠いんだろうか。 Why I'm so tired? 【孝平】「……あー、あれか」 Kouhei : Ah, that's right. 副会長と話した後、自分の部屋に戻ったものの、うまく寝つけなかったんだった。 After talking with the vice president, I couldn't fall asleep. 寝なおそう。 I guess I'll sleep a bit more. ……待てよ。 ... Wait a sec. 今日は何かあったはずだ。 There's something I'm supposed to do today. 【陽菜】「明日みんなで、街に行こうって話だよ」 Haruna : Tomorrow, let's all go downtown together. 約束は１０時。 We said we'd go at 10:00. 時計を見る。 I look at my watch. ９時５８分。 9:58. 【孝平】「あと二分だとおおおぉぉっ！！？」 Kouhei : Only two more minutes! がばっ Gah! がさがさ（←服をあさる） *rustle rustle* (<- looking for clothes) ぬぎぬぎ（←着替えている） *rustle rustle* (<- changing clothes) 【孝平】「さ、財布は……あった！」 Kouhei : Wallet, wallet.... aha! ばたんっ Slam. 【孝平】「はぁはぁ」 Kouhei : Haa, haa. 【孝平】「……はぁ、おは……はぁはぁはぁ……よう」 Kouhei : Haa... haa.... morn... ing. 【陽菜】「お、おはよう」 Haruna : Go... good morning. 【陽菜】「大丈夫？」 Haruna : Are you okay? 【瑛里華】「おはよう、ぎりぎりセーフね」 Erika : Good morning. Looks like you just made it. 【孝平】「まにあ……って、……よかっ、た」 Kouhei : I ... made it? ...good. 【かなで】「マニアってよかった？」 Kanade : What did you make? 【孝平】「違い……ます」 Kouhei : What? No, that's not what I meant. 【瑛里華】「あとは八幡平君ね」 Erika : All that's left is Hachimandaira. 【陽菜】「あ、来たみたい」 Haruna : Ah, there he is. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa : Hi. 【瑛里華】「ぎりぎりアウトね」 Erika : Didn't quite make it on time. 【司】「悪い、外に出る扉が見つからなくてな」 Tsukasa : Sorry, I couldn't find the correct door to get out. 【孝平】「どんな言い訳だ」 Kouhei : What kind of excuse is that? 【かなで】「よしっ、揃ったところで行きますか～v Kanade : Good, now that everyone's here lets go. 心地よい天気だった。 The weather feels nice today. 穏やかな風が髪を撫でていく。 The gentle wind comfortably caresses our hair. 笑顔の守衛さんコンビに挨拶しつつ学院の外に出た。 We left the school, smiling at the security guards. 「金角・銀角」と呼ばれるこの二人、門限違反者に対しては鬼となるらしい。 They are called Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Apparently these two become demons if anybody violates the curfew. ちなみに校門の門限は２１時。 Closing time is at 9:00 PM. それ以降は門扉が閉じられ、そばにある通用口からしか中に入れない。 At that point, the main gate is closed, and you're forced to go through the service entrance. きしむ通用口を開けると、そこには腕組みをした鬼が……というわけだ。 When the service entrance gate squeaks open, there waits the demon with it's arms folded.... or so I've heard. 【かなで】「こーへー、寝癖がふわふわ揺れてるよ」 Kanade : Kouhei, your bedhead is swaying as you walk. 【孝平】「後でどこかで直します……」 Kouhei : I'll fix it later. 【かなで】「今、直してあげる」 Kanade : Here, I'll fix it for you. ぺたぺた。 *pat pat* 頭を撫でられる。 She pats my head. 【かなで】「うん、よしっ」 Kanade : There, good. 【孝平】「直りましたか」 Kouhei : Is it better? 【かなで】「あきらめた」 Kanade : No, I gave up. 【孝平】「直ってないのか」 Kouhei : You didn't fix it? 【司】「むしろ悪化」 Tsukasa : Actually she made it worse. 【かなで】「ごめん」 Kanade : Sorry. 【孝平】「いえ、気持ちは嬉しいです」 Kouhei : No, I'm happy you tried. 後で直そう……。 I'll comb it later. とりあえず手櫛を髪に通した。 Just use my hands for now. ふと、前を歩く副会長と陽菜を見る。 I see the vice president and Haruna ahead. 【瑛里華】「……趣味？」 Erika : Hobbies? 【陽菜】「うん。千堂さんは日頃どんなことしてるのかな、って」 Haruna : Yeah. I was just wondering what you do from day to day. 【瑛里華】「フレグランス、かしら」 Erika : Fragrances, I suppose. 【瑛里華】「部屋でアロマライト使ったりしてるの」 Erika : I use aromatic lights in my room. 【陽菜】「アロマライト？」 Haruna : Aroma lights? 【瑛里華】「アロマオイルを熱する道具よ」 Erika : They're small pots used to heat up oils with different perfumes in them. 【陽菜】「あ、見たことあるかも」 Haruna : Oh, I think I've seen those before... 【瑛里華】「それで、その日の気分で選んだオイルを蒸発させるの」 Erika : And I choose different oils depending on how I'm feeling each day. 【陽菜】「わかるな、そういうの」 Haruna : I understand that kind of thing. 【陽菜】「私も入浴剤を気分で変えたりするの」 Haruna : I use different oils in my bath the same way. 【瑛里華】「ああ、入浴剤もいいわね」 Erika : Ah, bath oils are nice too. 【陽菜】「千堂さんはどこで買ったりするの？」 Haruna : Sendou-san, where do you buy them? 【瑛里華】「海岸通りに、専門店があるんだけど」 Erika : There's a specialty store on the Kaigan Street. 【陽菜】「そのお店なら行ったことあるよ」 Haruna : Oh, I've been to that shop before. 【瑛里華】「入浴剤も置いてあるものね」 Erika : Yeah, I remember them having bath oils too. 【陽菜】「すごくお洒落でいいよね」 Haruna : They're really fashionable now aren't they? 【瑛里華】「そうね。店員さんも詳しいし」 Erika : Yeah, and the clerks there really know a lot. 【司】「女っぽい会話だ」 Tsukasa : That's a very girlish conversation. 【孝平】「俺たちは男っぽい会話でもするか？」 Kouhei : So should we have a very manly conversation? 【かなで】「じゃあ牛丼について語ろうよ」 Kanade : Then lets talk about beef bowls! こっち側でいいのか、かなでさん。 Is it okay for you to be on our side, Kanade-san? 【瑛里華】「キャンドルや香水、オイルの計量器具とかいろいろあるのよ」 Erika : Candles, perfumes, oils... They have a bunch of different things there. 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei : Really? 結局、海岸通りに着くまで副会長たちの話を聞いていた。 In the end, we heard the vice president's stories all the way until we got to the Kaigan Street. 知らないことばかりなので、意外と面白かったりする。 Because this is all new to me, it's surprisingly interesting. 【瑛里華】「凝り始めると道具がどんどん必要になってくるわけ」 Erika : You need a bunch of different things to use them properly. 【陽菜】「けっこういい値段だったりするよね」 Haruna : That gets a bit expensive though, doesn't it? 【瑛里華】「そうなのよ」 Erika : That's right... 【瑛里華】「だから少しずつ買ってるんだけど」 Erika : That's why I bought them a little bit at a time, but... 【孝平】「なんか大変そうだな」 Kouhei : It seems troublesome. 【瑛里華】「そうでもないわ、楽しいわよ」 Erika : Not really, it's a lot of fun. 【陽菜】「私も今度やってみようかな」 Haruna : I guess I'll try it too then. 【かなで】「お、いいねー」 Kanade : Oh, that would be good! 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんも一緒にやろうね」 Haruna : Onee-chan, you want to do it together, right? 【かなで】「うんうん」 Kanade : Sure, sure! 【かなで】「えりりん、その時はやり方教えてね」 Kanade : Eririn, you'll help me when I'm buying them right? 【瑛里華】「もちろん」 Erika : Of course! 【司】「……なあ、副会長変じゃねえか？」 Tsuakasa : Say, isn't the vice-president acting a bit strange? 【孝平】「何が」 Kouhei : How so? 【司】「悠木にやたらと気を遣ってないか」 Tsukasa : Don't you think she's acting overly familiar with the Yuuki sisters? そうだろうか。 Really? 【瑛里華】「……そうね、ローズマリーがお勧めね」 Erika : Well first I'd recommend the rosemary. 【陽菜】「確か、記憶力が上がるんだっけ」 Haruna: I heard that rosemary makes your memory better. わからん。 I'm not too sure about 'overly familiar'. 【孝平】「気のせいじゃ？」 Kouhei : It's probably just your imagination. 【司】「そうかね」 Tsukasa : Maybe. 【瑛里華】「そこの二人も、香水とか買ってみる？」 Erika : You two, are you going to buy perfume too? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei : What? 【司】「やめてくれ」 Tsukasa : Please stop. 渋い顔をした。 He has a pained expression on his face. 【瑛里華】「男物の香水も売ってるわよ」 Erika : They sell perfumes for men too. 【司】「俺はパス」 Tsukasa : I'll pass. 【瑛里華】「あら、どうして？」 Erika : Eh, why? 【司】「寿司屋の出前でご法度だ」 Tsukasa : The sushi store I work for doesn't allow perfume. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei : Ah, I see. 【瑛里華】「それじゃしょうがないわね」 Erika : Well there's no helping it then I guess. 【かなで】「んじゃこーへーが買おう」 Kanade : Then Kouhei, you buy some! 【孝平】「いや、俺も別に……」 Kouhei : No, I don't really.... 【瑛里華】「かすかに上品な匂いがするのって魅力的よ」 Erika : Wearing a faint but refined scent is a good thing. 【陽菜】「いいよね、そういうの」 Haruna : That would be nice. 【瑛里華】「一度試してみたら？」 Erika : Do you want to try it just for once? 【瑛里華】「みんなで選んであげるわ」 Erika : Come on, everybody pick something for him. 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : What? 【陽菜】「あ、それいいね」 Haruna :Ah, that's a good idea. 【かなで】「エキゾチックなのにしようよ」 Kanade : Lets pick something that's exotic! 【孝平】「どんなのですか？」 Kouhei : What kind of thing? 【かなで】「ドリアンのにおい」 Kanade : Like a durian! (A durian is an incredbly smelly fruit) 【孝平】「最悪だ」 Kouhei : That's the worst idea ever. 失神するほど臭いって聞いたぞ。 I've heard of people fainting from that smell. ぽん、と司が肩を叩く。 Tsukasa taps me on the shoulder. 【司】「俺も選んでやる」 Tsukasa : I''ll pick something too! 【孝平】「楽しそうだな、おい」 Kouhei : Seems like you're having fun. 【かなで】「んじゃ、まずその店に行く？」 Kanade : Then lets all go to that shop first. 【瑛里華】「先に必要な物を買って、最後のお楽しみにするって手もあるわね」 Erika : Lets get the necessities first, so we have something fun to look forward to later. 【かなで】「ふむふむ」 Kanade : Fine fine... 【司】「おい、孝平」 Tsukasa : Hey, Kouhei. 【孝平】「どうした」 Kouhei : What is it? 【司】「いや、あれ」 Tsukasa : That. 司が顎で指した先。 He motions with his chin. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ... 【瑛里華】「あれは、紅瀬さんね」 Erika : That's Kuze-san isn't it? むすっとした顔で言う。 She says with a disgruntled face. そういえば、数学の試験だけ紅瀬さんに勝てないって話だったな。 Speaking of Kuze-san, I just heard she was the only one to score higher than Erika on the math exam. 【陽菜】「買い物かな」 Haruna : Is she shopping? 【孝平】「ちょっと違うような」 Kouhei : Doesn't look like it. 店を窺うでもなく、歩くでもなく。 She's not looking in any shops, and she's not walking around. 流れていく人の波を、ぼんやり見ているだけのような。 She's only idly looking at the people going by. 服装を除けば、教室にいるときと変わらない表情だ。 Ignoring her clothes, she looks exactly like she does in class. 【司】「待ち合わせかな」 Tsukasa : Is she waiting for someone? 【孝平】「ま、そんなとこか」 Kouhei : Maybe it's something like that. 【かなで】「あれが、紅瀬」 Kanade : That is Kuze. きらりと目が光る。 Kanade's eyes suddenly start to shine. 【陽菜】「知ってるの？」 Haruna : Do you know her? 【かなで】「遅刻と早退の常習犯。現在、国際指名手配中」 Kanade : She's on Interpol's Most Wanted List for habitually showing up to class late and leaving class early. 【陽菜】「国際……」 Haruna : Most Wanted.... 【孝平】「遅刻で海外逃亡しないだろ」 Kouhei : I guess arriving late is quite an international crime. 【かなで】「名前は？」 Kanade : What's her first name? 【陽菜】「桐葉さん」 Haruna : Kiriha-san. 【かなで】「『きりきり』か」 Kanade : Kirikiri, eh? 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : What? 【かなで】「じゃあ行ってくる」 Kanade : Then I'm off! 【孝平】「どこへ？」 Kouhei : Where to? 問い返した時には、もういない。 And just as I'm asking her, she's gone. 【かなで】「きりきり～A逮捕だ～v Kanade : Kirikiri~, you're under arrest~! たったったった。 *patter patter* 不思議な名前を叫びながら、紅瀬さんに突進していく。 She runs towards Kuze-san while calling a strange name. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ... 当の紅瀬さんは気づかない。 Kuze-san doesn't even notice. つーか、自分を呼ばれてるってわからんだろ、あれじゃ。 It's like, she doesn't even know that she's being called to. がしっ *grab* 【かなで】「げっと！」 Kanade : Gotcha! 【桐葉】「なっ」 Kiriha : Wha? たったったった。 *patter patter* 【かなで】「連行しました！」 Kanade : I'm taking her back to the police station! かなでさんが紅瀬さんを連れて戻った。 Kanade-san leads Kuze-san back over to us. 【桐葉】「……どういうことかしら」 Kiriha : What is this? 俺たちの顔を見渡し── She looks at our faces--- そして、副会長のところで視線が止まった。 And then stops at the vice president's face. 大変重い空気。 There's an unfriendly aura. 【陽菜】「ご、ごめんね、うちのお姉ちゃんが……」 Haruna : S... sorry, my sister... 【桐葉】「悠木さんのお姉さんだったのね」 Kiriha : So she's Yuuki-san's older sister? 【かなで】「そーだよ」 Kanade : Yup. 【桐葉】「大変ね」 Kiriha : I feel sorry for you. なんとも言えない表情をした。 She had an indescribable expression on her face. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【かなで】「笑顔で同意しない」 Kanade: Don't agree with a smile on your face! 【瑛里華】「紅瀬さん、お久しぶり」 Erika: Kuze-san, long time no see. 【桐葉】「あら」 Kiriha: Ara. 【瑛里華】「休日も数学の勉強をしてるのかと思ってた」 Erika: I thought you'd be studying math on a holiday too. 【桐葉】「特に勉強の必要ないから」 Kiriha: I don't really need to study. 【瑛里華】「お暇なら、一緒に買い物でもしない？」 Erika: Well if you're free, why don't you come shopping with us? 【桐葉】「あいにく、大切な用事があるから」 Kiriha: Unfortunately, I have something I need to take care of. 副会長に一瞥くれて、紅瀬さんは立ち去った。 She gives the vice president one more glance, and leaves. 【かなで】「ちょっと変わった子だね」 Kanade : She's a very strange girl. 【孝平】「かなでさんには負けますけどね」 Kouhei : You're not really one to talk. 【かなで】「……（怒）」 Kanade : Grr... ぎゅ～ Gyu~ 【孝平】「いだだだ……」 Kouhei : That hurts! ほっぺたをつねられた。 She pinches my cheek. 【かなで】「よしっ」 Kanade : All right! 【かなで】「盛り上がったところで、買い物に行こう」 Kanade : Now, with that exciting experience, lets go shopping! どこで盛り上がったのか。 Who exactly was that exciting for? 【瑛里華】「とりあえず、どこに向かいましょうか」 Erika : For the time being, where should be go first? 【陽菜】「孝平くんに、お店を案内しながら回るのはどうかな」 Haruna : Lets show Kouhei-kun around to all the shops. 【瑛里華】「そうね。そうしましょ」 Erika : Okay, lets do that. 【瑛里華】「なにか買いたいものはある？」 Erika : Is there anything you want to buy? 【孝平】「生活用品とか」 Kouhei : Just household goods. 【瑛里華】「それなら、私がいいお店を知ってるから案内してあげるわ」 Erika : In that case, I know I good shop I can show you. 【孝平】「助かる」 Kouhei : Thanks. 【瑛里華】「優しい副会長でしょ？」 Erika : I'm a nice vice president aren't I? 【孝平】「まあな……」 Kouhei : I guess. 【瑛里華】「なんで目を逸らすのよ」 Erika : Why are you looking away when you say that? そんなに近寄られたら、誰だって目線を外すだろ。 With you so close, anyone would have to look away. 【かなで】「それじゃ、えりりん案内よろしくっ」 Kanade : Well then, Eririn, lead the way! 【瑛里華】「任せて。それじゃさくさく行きましょ」 Erika : Leave it to me! Well then, lets hurry! 【瑛里華】「時間は限られてるんだから」 Erika : We're on a time limit here! 【かなで】「はーいっ」 Kanade : Oka~y! 一通りの買い物をすませ、休憩がてら公園に立ち寄った。 After we finish shopping, we stop by the park to take a rest. 【かなで】「海のくせに……波をちゃぷちゃぷさせてわたしを誘うなんてっ！」 Kanade: It's only the sea, but the chopping of the waves calls out to me! 【かなで】「生意気だ～ﾁ！」 Kanade: Here I go~! 一目散に海へかけだすかなでさん。 Kanade runs at full speed towards the beach. あっという間に点になった。 She runs away, and I watch her until she becomes a small speck. 【孝平】「あの人、ガンシューティングのゲームでも突撃しそうだな」 Kouhei: She seems be running like she's in some kind of action game. 【司】「そうな」 Tsukasa: Yeah. 【司】「俺、一休みするわ」 Tsukasa: I'm going to go take a nap. とベンチに横になる司。 Tsukasa lies down on the bench. 【陽菜】「私は、飲み物買ってくるね」 Haruna: I'll go buy something to drink! 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Okay. 陽菜の背中を見送る。 I look to see Haruna walking off. 【瑛里華】「香水、気に入った？」 Erika: Did you like the perfume? 自分の手首の匂いを嗅ぐ。 I sniff the fragrance on my wrist. いい匂いがした。 It smells nice. 買い物袋の中には、同じ匂いのする小瓶が入っている。 In my shopping bag there's a small bottle of it. 【孝平】「悪くないけどな」 Kouhei: It's not bad. 【瑛里華】「微妙な反応ね」 Erika: That's a halfhearted response. 【孝平】「どこで使えばいいのかわからん」 Kouhei: I don't really know how to use perfume. 【瑛里華】「誰かと出かけるときにでも、使うといいわ」 Erika: You can use it any time you go out. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 【瑛里華】「それで、欲しい物はちゃんと揃ったの？」 Erika: So did you get everything that you wanted? 【孝平】「だいたいは」 Kouhei: Just about. 【瑛里華】「ならよかったわ」 Erika: Well that's good then! 【孝平】「あそこの店、品揃えいいな」 Kouhei: That shop has quite a few useful goods. 【瑛里華】「ええ、便利でしょ」 Erika: Yeah, it's convenient isn't it? 【瑛里華】「他にも欲しい物があったら教えて。お店を紹介できるかもしれないから」 Erika: If there's anything else you need, feel free to let me know. I might be able to tell you were you can get it. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【瑛里華】「お安いご用よ」 Erika: It's no big deal. 【孝平】「この公園にはよく来るのか？」 Kouhei: Do you come to this park here often? 【瑛里華】「買い物だけして帰ることが多いかな」 Erika: Only after I'm going home from shopping. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. 【瑛里華】「でも、なかなかいい場所ね」 Erika: But it is a nice spot, isn't it? 副会長は、軽く笑って海に目をやる。 The vice president looks at the sea with a smile on her face. 【瑛里華】「また機会があったら来てみるわ」 Erika: When we get a chance we should come here again. 【孝平】「いつも忙しいのか？」 Kouhei: Are you usually really busy? 【瑛里華】「ま、ほどほどにね」 Erika: Well, a bit. 【瑛里華】「行事の前なんかは、日曜でも作業があるし」 Erika: Before school events, we work every day except Sunday. 【孝平】「そっか、大変だな」 Kouhei: I see, that's tough. 【瑛里華】「好きでやってることよ」 Erika: It's something I like to do. 【孝平】「また、みんなで買い物に行くような話が出たら、声かけるよ」 Kouhei: I'll make sure to call you when we all go shopping again. 【瑛里華】「ええ、よろしくね」 Erika: Sure, thanks. 軽く笑って海の彼方へと目をやった。 With a gentle laugh, I look towards Kanade running in the ocean. 日光を反射し、無数の星が散らばっているかのように輝く水面。 The light reflecting off the ocean looks like stars in the sky. 潮の香りを含んだ風が吹き抜けてゆく。 The smell of the ocean blows in the wind. その風に乗って飛来した渡り鳥が、遊歩道の手すりに止まった。 The migratory birds swoop down and land on the railings lining the road. 【孝平】「来てよかったかもな」 Kouhei: I'm glad I came here. 【瑛里華】「買い物？」 Erika: Shopping? 【孝平】「いや、この島に」 Kouhei: No, to this island. 【瑛里華】「どうして？」 Erika: Why? 不思議そうに覗き込んだ。 She looks at me with a puzzled face. 【孝平】「今までの場所はちょっと窮屈だったからさ」 Kouhei: At first, I though it was a bit cramped. 【孝平】「いろいろあったけど、今は悪くない気がする」 Kouhei: But now it's not so bad. 【瑛里華】「なによ、悟ったような顔して」 Erika: What this, sounding as though you've experienced it all? 【瑛里華】「まだ来たばっかりでしょ」 Erika: You just got here! 【孝平】「この先も、今日みたいな日が続いてほしいだけさ」 Kouhei: I hope the rest of the time here is nice and sunny like this. 気軽な調子で言った。 I say light-heatedly. こんなに安らいだ気分になるのは、島に来てはじめてだ。 Since I came to this island my feelings have been so relaxed. 副会長の問題が解決して、胸のつかえが取れたのが大きいのかもしれない。 With the problem with the vice president solved, its a big weight off my chest. 【瑛里華】「一つ言っておきたいことがあるのよ」 Erika: I have... one thing I would like to say. 【孝平】「なんだ？」 Kouhei: What is it? 【瑛里華】「うちの兄さんのこと、気をつけた方がいいわ」 Erika: You should be careful around my brother. 【孝平】「それは、どういう意味で？」 Kouhei: What do you mean by that? 【瑛里華】「なにか企んでいるみたいだから」 Erika: He seems like he's plotting something. 【孝平】「また罠か」 Kouhei: Another trap? 【瑛里華】「その程度ならまだマシね」 Erika: If it was just that I wouldn't be worried. 【孝平】「まいったな、風呂場より酷いのか」 Kouhei: Worse than what happened in the bath? 【瑛里華】「真面目に聞いて」 Erika: Stop and listen to me. 【瑛里華】「昨日手を繋いだこと、忘れてないわよね」 Erika: You haven't forgotten our promise yesterday, right? 【孝平】「もちろん」 Kouhei: Of course. 思い出すと、気恥ずかしい。 It is a little embarrassing to remember it. 【瑛里華】「平穏な日々を送りたいと本気で思っているなら、協力して」 Erika: If you really want to spend every day peacefully like this, please cooperate with me. 【瑛里華】「兄さんが何をしてきても、二人でなんとかするの」 Erika: No matter what my brother does, we'll get through it. 【瑛里華】「いいわね？」 Erika: Okay? 副会長が真剣な目で見つめていた。 The vice president is looking at me seriously. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Alright. 気圧されるようにうなずく。 The pressure forces me to agree. どんなとんでもないイタズラをする気なんだ、あの人は。 She gets unexpectedly tense at times. とりあえず警戒しておこう。 I'll be careful for now. 【陽菜】「ただいま」 Haruna: I'm back. 【瑛里華】「お帰りなさい」 Erika: Welcome back. 【陽菜】「はい、好きなの取ってね」 Haruna: Here, take whichever one you like. 差し出された手には、缶が五本。 There are five cans in her hands. 【かなで】「わたしこれ」 Kanade: I'll take this. 【司】「俺はコーヒーだな」 Tsuaka: I'll have the coffee. いつの間にか二人も戻っていた。 These two returned before I noticed. 【孝平】「サンキュー」 Kouhei: Thank you. 小銭を渡してジュースを手にする。 I pass over some change and take the can of juice. 【かなで】「じゃあ、これ飲んだら帰りますかー」 Kanade: Then let's go home after we finish drinking this. 【陽菜】「はーい」 Haruna: Okay. 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【かなで】「いただきますっ」 Kanade: Itadakimasu! ごきゅごきゅごきゅ *gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp* 【かなで】「ぷは～v Kanade: Aahhh.. ２秒かかってない気が……。 I didn't even take her two seconds to drink it.... 【かなで】「はい帰るよ」 Kanade: Okay, let's go. 自由な人だった。 She sure does do whatever she wants. 【征一郎】「検査結果が出たぞ」 Seiichiriou: The laboratory results are in. 【伊織】「どうだった？」 Iori: What do they say? 【征一郎】「やはり少し変わっているようだ」 Seiichirou: It definitely seems a bit strange. 【伊織】「それで瑛里華はメロメロになったってわけか」 Iori: Have we figured out why Erika fell madly in love? 【征一郎】「今のところ、それくらいしか原因が見あたらない」 Seiichirou: Right now, we haven't found the cause. 【伊織】「ま、計画がうまくいけば、おいおいわかるだろうさ」 Iori: Well If the plan goes well, we'll be fine. 【征一郎】「やるのか？」 Seiichirou: You're going through with it? 【伊織】「予定通りにいくよ」 Iori: Right on schedule. 【征一郎】「例のプランには問題があると思うが」 Seiichirou: I think there's a problem in that plan. 【伊織】「瑛里華も邪魔する気満々だし、一気にカタをつけたほうがいい」 Iori: Erika is sure her own complaints about my plan too, but its best to just bring him into the fold in one quick move. 【伊織】「それに、どうせいつかは知ってもらわなきゃ困ることだ。のんびりやっても意味ないさ」 Iori: Also, the fact that he doesn't know troubles me, there's no point in wasting time. 【征一郎】「なるほどな」 Seiichirou: I see. 【伊織】「んじゃ、行きますか」 Iori: Then shall we go? Category:ChuuTranslations